


Me and my broken heart

by MaryMoreno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama and Romance, Happy Ending?, M/M, Mpreg, Sad ending?, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMoreno/pseuds/MaryMoreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora, debía de aceptarlo, Stiles se sentía como Bella en aquella parte de Crepúsculo cuando Edward la dejo, aunque en su caso ni siquiera tuvieron nada y no lo dejo, y no es que fuera un fan de aquella saga, sino que la había visto solamente porque pasaba los canales y se encontró con la película iniciada y se dijo, ¿Por qué no? Ahora se sentía identificado con ello, y ahora entendía porque odiaba esos licántropos que lo único que hacían eran andar por ahí sin camisa y meterse donde no lo llamaran (aunque él también fuera así), tampoco es que se quejase, pero por eso siempre seria Teem Edward aunque solo lo fuera en su mente y aquel lugar fuera el único donde aceptaría aquello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lean y disfruten, a ver que tal me salio.

-Amigo, ¿estás seguro de esto? -Pregunto Scott, mientras miraba horrorizado a su amigo, al otro lado del asiento del jeep.- De seguro ahora si Derek te corta la garganta.

-Por eso mi mejor amigo ahora es el Alfa y me salvara.-Stiles desvía por un momento su vista del camino para mirar a su hermano, mirándolo con una sonrisa, no era otra cosa mas que aterradora.

\- A veces creo que abusas de mi.-Bufa Scott, volteándose al frente y cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Stiles solo puede reír y soltar el volante unos segundos con una de sus manos para darle unas leves palmaditas en su hombro más cercano.

-Es lo que los mejores amigos hacen.

Llegan a la vieja mansión Hale donde estaba estacionado solamente un camaro negro y una persona recargada en este, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en la pose más sensual de todas.

Stiles no negaría que se le hizo agua la boca al ver al ex alpha de aquella forma, porque sentía que en cualquier momento la baba se le saldría de la boca e inundaría su preciado Jeep con él aun dentro, pero es que bueno… ¡es Derek Hale! ¿Quién lo podía culpar de estarse babeando por tremendo hombre? Oh si… Su mejor amigo, el cual lo saco de su trance con un codazo en sus costillas, le dolió y se quejo, si, pero aun así no aparto la mirada del hombre en el otro lado, que estaba ahora con el ceño fruncido, sabiéndose observado lo que hizo sonrojarse al humano al ser descubierto.

-Sigo diciendo que esto es mala idea.-Dijo en un gran suspiro Scott, bajándose del auto.

El castaño aun dentro del auto, mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, ¿enserio se le iba a declarar a Derek? Aun no estaba 100 por ciento seguro que realmente los sentimientos del humano fueran correspondidos, y aunque sus amigos le metieron esa tonta idea de que si, que lo eran, que se podía fijar en la manera en que Derek lo miraba cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, la manera en la que se preocupa por él y entre otras cosas, también cabía la posibilidad de que todos sus amigos se reunieron en un complot contra Stiles.

Creía más posible aquello a que Derek le gustara el humano que se mete donde no debe, el humano que lo estrella contra cualquier objeto solido que encuentra, a el humano que le gruñe, lo mira con el ceño fruncido, con odio, oh si… se nota que lo ama.

Y tal vez si se preocupe por él, tanto como se preocupa por Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, hasta con Lydia y Allison, ¿Por qué con él sería diferente?

Aquellos pensamientos sin duda hicieron que sus ánimos se fueran al suelo.

Se bajo de mala gana del auto y se acerco a su amigo y al ex alpha, su amigo de seguro noto la tristeza salir de todo su cuerpo que le pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y lo atrajo a él, en una especie de consuelo al estilo Scott. Se escucho un gruñido, mientras Stiles se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Scott, seguido de varios motores de los autos y motocicletas de la manada. Derek puso en parejas a la manada. Los hombres lobos contra hombres lobos, no es que iba a poner a un hombre lobo contra un humano, no, por ello quedo Scott e Isaac juntos, y los gemelos por otro lado combatiendo a Boyd. A Erika no le puso equipo, por ello solo le echaba porras a Boyd. Allison se encontraba perfeccionando su puntería con ayuda de Lydia aunque esta última no hacía mucho que digamos más que observar. Y Stiles hacia lo mismo, pero no observando a la manada pelear entre sí, arrojándose a los troncos de los arboles más cercanos, desgarrándose la ropa, no, eso no era lo que tenía toda su acción, sino que la tenía el hombre a pocos metros de él, mirando como aquellos adolescentes parecieran que se quisieran matar entre sí con su habitual pose con los brazos cruzados, aquel hombre que cubría su torso con solo una camisa blanca de tirantes, pegada a su cuerpo, dejando nada a la imaginación, y que cubría de la cintura para abajo con uno de aquellos pantalones ajustados, ajustando los lugares correctos, la mirada de Stiles estaba ahora en el trasero de aquel hombre lobo, aquel redondo trasero que si de así es de grande, agradecía no tenerlo frente y tener en cara una cosa que sabía que es muchísimo más grande.

Oh Stiles Stilinski es un pervertido que no puede evitar mirar los atributos de aquel hombre lobo, ocasionándole una dolorosa erección entre la ropa que pedía a gritos ser atendida por quien la ocasiono.

-Deja de mirarme.- Gruño una voz gruesa.

-¿Qué? –Stiles dio un brinco en el lugar que estaba sentado en las escaleras, mirando al de aquella voz apenado por ser descubierto y desorientado.

-Stiles, siento tu mirada clavada… ni siquiera puedo decir en mi espalda.- el castaño se sonrojo, bajando su mirada a sus pies, siendo aquello ahora lo más interesante que había en aquellos momentos.

-Lo siento.-Derek gruño, sin limitarse a voltearse y a encarar al humano, pareciera que sus pies estuviesen clavados a la tierra.- ¿Por qué tu no entrenas? –Pregunto con curiosidad Stiles, arqueando una ceja al muy estilo Derek Hale.

Le gusta ese estilo.

-Porque soy el… -Derek se callo a media oración.- Porque no lo necesito.

-Extrañas ser el alpha, ¿no? –Derek finalmente se volteo hacia el humano, gruñéndole, con los dientes bastante apretados, pero no con los dientes humanos que Derek poseía, sino que con los dientes de hombre lobo, haciendo que el corazón de Stiles fuera a un ritmo que al chocar contra su pecho dolía y pareciera que quisiera hacer un hueco en su piel y salirse de su cuerpo.

-Stiles. –El hombre lobo se intento calmar un poco, soltando un suspiro y se llevo una de sus manos a su sien, haciendo círculos de cada lado de ella.- Deja de mirarme.  
El corazón de Stiles aun bombeaba a mil por hora, estaba algo aturdido y no necesitaba la orden de Derek para que se callase, pero la obedeció, no porque él se la había soltado, no, para nada, sino que fue porque necesitaba un respiro para calmarse y controlar su respiración y cualquier pensamiento para así poder contestarle con sus facultades mentales intactas.

-No te estaba mirando, no te creas tan importante, Derek.- Finalmente pudo soltar el castaño, sabía que era una tremenda mentira y que Derek podía oler lo que saliera de su cuerpo, por ello intento que fuese realmente creíble, manteniendo una pose parecida a la que de vez en cuando, bueno, siempre ponía él otro y así estar a su altura a lo que Derek solo alzo ambas cejas y se le quedo mirando a Stiles, con una expresión “me estas sacando de quicio, mejor cállate” y lo sabía perfectamente ya que es una que pone constante con él humano y este ya la había descifrado su significado.

Si, debería de callarse, pero como es Stiles Stilinski no lo hará.

-Derek. –Stiles lo llamo apenas con un murmuro, aunque sabía que Derek lo podría escuchar a la perfección, aunque ya no lo estuviese encarando y ahora su atención estuviera en el resto de la manada.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Stiles?

-Yo… -se levanto de su asiento, caminando a pasos lentos hacia el hombre lobo.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Dime.- Y Derek ni se inmuto en voltearse para mirarlo, sabía que no lo haría.

-¿Estas… -Stiles empezó a mover la punta de su pie sobre el barro del piso, haciendo pequeños círculos.- Enamorado, Derek? –Bueno, si, demasiado directo para su gusto, pero ya esta, las palabras ya le salieron.

-¿Qué? –Derek se volteo hacia él en un gesto algo dramático, lo miraba con incredulidad, sus cejas expresaban un “’ ¿enserio me estas preguntando eso?” bendita sea el momento que Stiles se tomo el tiempo para descubrir todo lo que había detrás de aquellas cejas.

-Solo tenía curiosidad.-Alzo los hombros, así intentar restarle algo de importancia o que eso pareciera.

-Si.- Soltó el hombre lobo, mirando hacia el frente, esta vez no miraba a la manada, sino que miraba a un punto fijo en cualquier parte del bosque.

Si la respuesta a aquel “si” es de la pregunta “¿estás enamorado?” algo pudiera crecer en el interior de Stiles, un pequeño rayo de luz, de ilusión, de esperanza, que si le sacaba algo más que pudiera indicar que es él, que Derek si estaba enamorado de él, aquel rayo de luz se podría extender por todo su cuerpo hasta el punto que se atrevería a confesar que Stiles también siente lo mismo por aquel hombre lobo que le roba el aliento hasta con respirar su mismo aire, que lo quiere, que podrían darse una oportunidad e intentarlo juntos, que podrían tener una relación de telenovela, de película, todo era posible.

Pero al final solo ocurriría en la cabeza de Stiles.

Como dicen, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

-Pero no creo que ella me quiera. –Ella, ella, ella. Aquella simple palabra reboto por la cabeza de Stiles sin compasión, tapando aquel rayo de luz y dejando solo oscuridad.

-De seguro…-Stiles lucho por no dejar que su voz se rompiera, callándose por un momento para así mantener la compostura.- De seguro ella te quiere, Derek.

-No.-Aquella respuesta salió en forma de suspiro de los labios del hombre lobo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Ella… es humana, jamás podríamos estar juntos, la pondría en riesgo, no, no podría perderla, no a ella.

Stiles no necesitaba saber sobre ella, no, no necesitaba. Sentía que cada vez que Derek hablaba de ella, la forma en que le salían las palabras, tan roto, tan roto como él está justo en aquel momento le bastaba para desmoronarse delante del mayor, decirle entre lagrimas que aquella chica es una idiota por no hacerle caso, que cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, porque eso quería, quería estar a su lado, pero no, no lo haría, no se arriesgaría a un rechazo que sabía que llegaría si abría su boca para soltar semejante bomba, así que sufriría en silencio, se podía acostumbrar a ello.

-Es tan hermosa, Stiles. –Y ahí está la voz aun rota de Derek hablándole a Stiles sin saber lo mucho que dañaba a este último.- Es castaña, tiene una bonita nariz respingada, es muy valiente para ser humana, sin duda lo es. -Volvió a mirar a un punto lejano, como si en aquella parte su interés amoroso se encontrase, pero después de unos segundos estando completamente ido, miro de reojo a Stiles, soltando un pequeño suspiro apenas audible para él.

Suspirando por amor, ¿Derek Hale? Quien lo diría.

Stiles no supo que decir, hoy es el día oficial “finalmente Stiles decide mantener su boca cerrada y darle un respiro a todos de su diarrea verbal” pero tampoco es como si pudiera decir algo después de aquella conversación que tuvo con Derek, donde supuestamente le confesaría su amor y este seria correspondido según sus amigos, ¿Por qué jodidos les tuvo que hacer caso? Así se hubiera ahorrado este dolor, bueno, igual no se lo hubiera podido ahorrando si un día Stiles llegase a ver a Derek y aquella misteriosa mujer agarrados de la mano, aquel día seria el día que Stiles Stilinski muriera de tanto dolor ocasionado por aquella personas que ni siquiera sabían lo que ocasionaban y consigo se llevaría cualquier esperanza, cualquiera ilusión, cualquier cosa que le permitiera amar a alguien, porque ahora no quería, no quería amar a nadie que no fuese el hombre inmóvil a un lado de él.

La manada dejo de entrenar y su atención se fijo en los dos personas que permanecían a medio metro del otro, completamente inmóvil, con una rara expresión de dolor en su rostro y no pudieron evitar preocuparse, en especial Scott, preocuparse por la persona que es su mejor amigo y pareciera que está a punto de darle un ataque.

-¡Stiles! –Dijo después de haber atravesado los metros que lo separaban corriendo, poniendo las manos en las del castaño y lo sacudió suavemente, haciendo que los ojos marrones se pusieran sobre los suyos, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Tengo que irme a casa.-Murmuro, zafándose del agarre de Scott y sin mirar a nadie, ni despedirse de nadie, ya que no tenía ganas y no se atrevía en mirar atrás y ver a aquella persona que quiere.

De ahora en adelante estaría seguro que lo ignoraría completamente, se alejaría de las reuniones de la manada pero aun así se vería con Scott, con él nunca podía estar lo suficiente lejos, y con los demás, con todos menos con Derek.

La manada tal vez comprendió un poco de lo que ocurrió al momento de estar ocupados en otra cosa y por ello dejaron irse a Stiles que ya estaba montando en el auto sin preguntar nada, Scott después hablaría con él, sabía que Stiles ahora necesita estar solo, su mejor amigo lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que necesitaba desahogarse sin que nadie lo juzgara, pero aunque Scott no lo haría, en aquellos momentos preferiría darle un respiro al chico.

-No, no es ella.- Una voz hizo desviar a toda la manada del Jeep que se perdía entre los árboles para girarse hacia la persona que hablo.- Eres tu Stiles, eres tú.

La voz de Derek era entre cortada, era baja, su cuerpo sufría leves temblores al igual que su labio inferior separo ligeramente del superior y sus ojos estaban excesivamente abiertos, desorbitados, viendo aun el camino por donde anteriormente Stiles se marcho.

Nadie dijo nada al igual que con Stiles, solo se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por ver al ex alpha tan destrozado, tan inmune y verlo así, tan indefenso sin las capas y capas de mascaras de frialdad que siempre se ponía, algo les removió en su interior, sin duda a nadie le gustaba ver a Derek así, pero ni siquiera pudieran decir ni una palabra porque el lobo salió huyendo de ahí, perdiéndose entre los arboles al igual que el jeep de Stiles minutos antes, pensaron que quizás fue a buscarlo, pero cambiaron de opinión después de muchos minutos que pasaron de la desaparición de ambos, cuando todos partían su rumbo a su casa, con la luz de la luna recién puesta en lo más alto del cielo, es cuando escucharon un aullido desgarrador, un aullido lleno de dolor, lleno de tristeza, un aullido que se les metió hasta los huesos y exprimió su corazón haciéndolos sentir el mismo dolor en el pecho, el mismo dolor que el ex alpha sentía.

Pero siguieron sin mencionar ni una palabra, ya planearían algo para juntar a aquel par.

Por otro lado, Stiles ya había llegado a su casa y lo primero que hizo es fue correr al interior de su hogar, correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su habitación.  
Agradeció los turnos nocturnos de su padre y gracias a eso podía desahogarse, llorar todo lo que quería llorar, podía hacerlo en paz, pero después se contradijo a sí mismo, diciendo entre sollozos que necesitaba los brazos de su padre ya que su mamá no está con él, ella hubiera sabido que hacer con el corazón roto de su hijo, sabía que ella lo hubiera calmado hasta que se quedara dormido pero ni así lo dejaría sin sus cálidos brazos, quizás su padre no sabía muy bien qué hacer en aquellos momentos ya que con Stiles nunca paso por ello, pero de igual forma necesitaba sus brazos paternos, donde sabía que estaba seguro y protegido pase lo que pase, necesitaba que simplemente lo dejasen desahogarse y tener con quien, quería a su papá, a su mamá, a Scott, a cualquiera persona que lo consolara en su dolor, pero lo único que tenia ahora era su fiel almohada, aquella almohada quedo húmeda gracias a las lagrimas saladas de su dueño y los sollozos que se ahogaban gracias a ella.

Ahora, debía de aceptarlo, Stiles se sentía como Bella en aquella parte de Crepúsculo cuando Edward la dejo, aunque en su caso ni siquiera tuvieron nada y no lo dejo, y no es que fuera un fan de aquella saga, sino que la había visto solamente porque pasaba los canales y se encontró con la película iniciada y se dijo, ¿Por qué no? Ahora se sentía identificado con ello, y ahora entendía porque odiaba esos licántropos que lo único que hacían eran andar por ahí sin camisa y meterse donde no lo llamaran (aunque él también fuera así), tampoco es que se quejase, pero por eso siempre seria Teem Edward aunque solo lo fuera en su mente y aquel lugar fuera el único donde aceptaría aquello.

Y hablando de licántropos…

Uno de ellos, más exactos, Scott entro a la habitación de Stiles por la ventana y vio a su amigo echo bolita en su cama, con una almohada en su pecho abrazándola con fuerza y su cara hundida en esta, pero aun así podía escuchar los sollozos que soltaba y era una tortura tener aquellos poderes sobrenaturales que hacían que los sonidos fueran muy audibles para sus oídos, sobre todo tener que escuchar los sollozos de su mejor amigo, su hermano.

-Stiles.- Scott permaneció parado aun cerca de la ventana, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo tirado sobre la cama pero al menos los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta que solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus corazones, Stiles levanto la mirada en dirección hacia sus amigos, con sus labios entre abiertos y temblorosos, además de algo rojos al igual que sus mejillas y ojos, que tenían restos de lagrimas y sus pestañan, ponía notar algunas gotitas en la puntas de estas, y no pudo resistirse más y en pasos largos, logro estar en tiempo record en la cama de su amigo, con este acurrucado en su pecho y con los brazos del moreno alrededor de su cuerpo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que es fuerte y podría salir de esta, que él estaría como su hermano de por vida que era.

SEMANAS DESPUÉS:

-¿Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer, Derek? –Erika le hablaba a su ex alpha, el cual al principio asintió con la cabeza pero al parecer se arrepintió y negó.

-Por Dios, Derek. –Lydia chillo algo exasperada, golpeando su tacón contra el piso del loft, tratando de llamar la atención del hombre lobo, lo cual logro.- Solo tienes que ir por Stiles al entrenamiento de Lacrosse y llevarlo a la cita más romántica y la mejor de todas, bueno… sería la única que Stiles haya tenido pero de seguro si será la mejor.

Derek era empujando de acá para allá y de allá para acá por ambas chicas arreglándolo y dándole los últimos detalles de su atuendo, quería gruñirles y decirles que le dejaran de tocar y zarandear como un muñeco, pero igual sabía en el fondo que si quería estar perfecto para su cita necesitaría la ayuda de estas dos y fueron estas dos chicas la que lo ayudaron a planear la mejor cita del mundo, palabras de ellas no suya, pero aun así lo creía, podía creer que todo saldría al pie de la letra, recogería a Stiles del entrenamiento, lo llevaría al mejor restaurante de todos, charlarían un poco e intentaría no enojarse mucho por el comportamiento de Stiles y antes de irse le diría todo lo que siente por él, todo aquello que debió de decirle mucho tiempo mucho tiempo atrás pero nunca se atrevió y ahora sabía que no había nada que temer, ellas se habían encargado de darle a entender al cabeza hueca de Derek que Stiles si está enamorado de él y que no todo tenía que salir mal como Derek suponía que saldría.

Iba con todas las ganas de tener esa cita soñada que no logro con ninguna de sus antiguas novias o lo que fueran, pero que lograría con el humano, con aquella persona que quiere y que finalmente pudo aceptar frente a otra persona que no fuese él frente el espejo. Pero sus expectativas cayeron al suelo al estacionarse frente a la escuela de Beacon Hills, esperando que todos los chicos salieron, bajo del auto con una sonrisa que era algo tímida, no sonreía constantemente, eso lo podía saber a la perfección cualquiera, pero sentía que hoy es un día para sonreír y cambiar la rutina. Se apoyo en el cofre del auto y espero con las manos enfrente de su pecho agarrando una pequeña flor que el mismo había elegido para dársela a Stiles, estaba ansioso, no lo iba a negar y en cuando vio a Stiles aquella emoción solo aumento junto con los nervios, su corazón se acelero por solo verlo salir, lucia el uniforme de lacrosse, la sonrisa radiante que caracteriza al Stilinski, su cabello despeinado gracias al casco que tenía que usar, que sostenía con una mano y la otra la tenia agarrada a... ¿Qué?

La mano de Stiles sostenía otra mano que no era la de ninguno de la manada, no, Scott estaba a un lado de Stiles pero este no sostenía su mano, Isaac estaba a un costado del moreno y lejos del castaño, y Boyd estaba detrás de ellos caminando solitario, ¿entonces quien era aquel rubio que sostenía la mano de la persona que él debía de sostener?

-¿Te llevo a tu casa, cariño? –Derek agudizo su oído y pudo escuchar aquellas palabras de una voz desconocida que claro, provenían de aquel nuevo enemigo no sobre natural.

-No, iré a casa de Scott con los chicos a estudiar. –Esa voz si la conocía, es la voz de Stiles y esta vez sonrío internamente porque el castaño rechazara la propuesta del rubio, pero oh, no se veía venir lo siguiente.

Sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel grupo de chicos adolescentes, especialmente del castaño y de aquel rubio, se llevo la escena que hizo que todo su mundo se cayera en menos de un segundo.

Stiles beso al rubio que aun desconocía su nombre y que en aquel momento era lo que menos le importaba.

¡Lo había besado!

Se quedo de piedra, realmente paralizado, aun viendo en dirección hacia la manada, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero podía notar como Stiles se despedida de la amenaza y los demás hacían lo mismo con grandes sonrisas, se sintió traicionado por su propia manada. Dejo caer la flor que había elegido para el chico, para después pasarle la suela de sus zapatos por encima, aplastándolo hasta que no hubiera rastro de que alguna vez aquella flor existió, haciendo aquello sentía como era su propio corazón el que era destrozado, pisoteado, no por él, sino por la persona que tenía en frente y ahora lo miraba, viendo el espectáculo que recién había dado.

-¡Derek! –Grito Stiles, estaba a punto de echarse en dirección al lobo pero la mano de Scott en el hombro del humano lo detuvo.

Los ojos de Stiles se empezaron a humedecer al igual que los de Derek, pero no, Derek Hale no lloraría menos por aquel humano, seria fuerte como siempre ha sido y tendría aquellas miles de mascaras que le impedían a cualquier persona ver al verdadero Derek, pero ahora menos lo verían, ahora se sentía más destrozado incluso más de saber que la muerte de Paige fue por su culpa al igual que el incendio de su familia, incluso más que ambas cosas juntas. Sentía como aquel lazo que lo ataba al humano se rompía, aquel lazo que daba a entender a cualquier hombre lobo que supiera sobre eso, que el humano es su compañero y no debían de acercarse a él o correría sangre, pero ya no lo era, Derek ya no es el compañero de Stiles y Stiles no es el compañero de Derek, ahora es el compañero de aquel rubio y podía admitir que su sangre ardía de celos, de rabia, de enojo, de ira, todo mezclado haciendo un sentimiento que no podría controlar, por eso tenía que irse lejos, escapar como siempre lo hacía, huir como un cobarde, pero estaba roto, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se subió al auto y una vez más escucho aquella voz gritar su nombre, aquella voz que en aquellos momentos no deseaba escuchar, que quería alejar de su mente al igual que la imagen de Stiles besando al chico rubio.Ya dentro de su camaro tomo con fuerza el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus palmas dolían por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al apretar, pero ningún dolor se comparaba con el que sentía en el pecho y por todo el cuerpo. Dentro de su camaro se dio la oportunidad de que unas lagrimas se zafaran de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas, es hora de partir, por eso tomo la llave y la puso en contacto con el encendido, escuchando el motor rugir, pero no fue lo único que escucho.

-Lo siento.

Esa voz de nuevo, esa voz que se escucha lo lejos en forma de murmuro, esa voz que sonaba tan rota y que logro que su corazón aun queriéndose curar y no lográndolo del todo diera un vuelco dentro de su cuerpo, quería bajarse del auto y acercarse a ese chico, pidiéndole una explicación, gritarle todo lo que siente para después quizás tener una reconciliación y pidiéndole entre besos que dejara por él al otro tipo, pero no, no lo haría, es hora de partir, y eso hizo, puso el coche en marcha dejando la escuela detrás, dejando a la manada traidora y dejando a ese humano que tanto quería pero ya que a pesar de quererla no podía hacer nada al respecto, ese humano no es suyo, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, él ahora pertenece a otra persona y Derek ahora pertenece a otro lugar que no fuese Beacon Hills, no hasta que su corazón se curara y ni así sabía si volvería, no quería volver a ver a esa persona que lo hizo más roto de lo que ya estaba, no quería pero a la vez si quería, pero no quería verlo siendo feliz con otra persona que no fuera él.  
Todo estaba perdido para Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se levanto de la cama para abrir la ventana, pensando que en cualquier momento Derek podría entrar de nuevo y se la haría fácil, necesitaba verse, no podían perder tiempo valioso y si entraba él estaría despierto, aunque le llevara toda la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido poner todos los capítulos juntos, así que como ven, serán en total 30, ya tengo algunos escritos y seguiré escribiendo.
> 
> Además, si les va gustando la historia, como les dije anteriormente, ya hay capítulos escritos, por ello a la mejor algunas veces actualizare seguido, menos los fines de semana.

Al día siguiente que ocurrieron aquellos terribles hechos, Stiles decidido fue a buscar a Derek para hablar, aunque no sabía lo que diría, quería hacerlo, quería pedirle perdón, quizás no sabía porque quería hacerlo, pero después recordaba la cara que puso cuando sus miradas se encontraron y miles de escalofríos recorren por todo su cuerpo y paralizan su corazón, estrujándolo hasta que no es nada, solo pequeños pedazos; no es nada agradable, al igual que no fue nada agradable que Derek lo haya encontrado con aquel chico, si, lo acepta, fue un completa idiota pero si o si lo remediara de cualquiera manera.  
Pero sus planes dieron un giro inesperado al llegar al Loft.

-¿Derek? -logro abrir la puerta corrediza y se adentro al departamento, mirando a todos lados, en aquel momento se sentía un lugar más frio, más de lo usual.- ¿Derek?

Sus pies lo llevaron más adentro del lugar, recorriendo primero la cocina pero sin mucho éxito en lo que buscaba, después fue a la habitación de Derek y de igual forma todo estaba en paz, la cama estaba hecha y sin tocada por bastante tiempo, o al menos eso parecía, pero lo comprobó al sentarse sobre el borde de esta, con la intención de esperarlo y al momento que paso más de media y se canso, terminando recostándose en ella, se dio cuenta que en efecto, nadie estuvo ahí durante unas buenas horas ya que al igual que el lugar, la cama estaba fría. Se levanto de prisa al captar algo que su cerebro no había captado hasta ese punto, corrió al único mueble con algunos cajones que había ahí y empezó abrirlos uno por uno, sin molestarse en volverlos a cerrar, desesperado por encontrar algo que no iba a encontrar.

No iba a encontrar a Derek.

Se ha marchado.

Los ojos de Stiles de inmediato se inundaron, dándole un golpe con su puño a lo plano de aquel mueble, doliéndole, pero no se iba a quejar por ello, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer como buscar a Derek y tratar de calmar ese dolor en el pecho que era más grande que cualquiera y esa sensación de culpa que lo empezó a embriagar.

Con una mano, tomo el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero, y al tenerlo a la vista con los dedos temblorosos marco un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Scott...-intento que su voz no sonara tan quebrada y que no se notara que estaba al punto del llanto, pero joder, tenía a Derek desaparecido por su culpa, es imposible querer hacer como si nada hacia su próximo ataque de pánico, así que respiro profundo e intento calmarse, escuchando la voz de Scott a través del teléfono, preguntándole que pasaba, que si estaba bien entre otras cosas- Scott, ¿puedes venir al departamento de Derek? Por favor, no preguntes, solo trae aquí tu trasero que me urge que hagas algo por mí, por favor, apúrate, por favor.

Y con un "voy para allá" de parte de Scott se corto la llamada.

El ataque de pánico cada vez se hacía más grande e imposible de parar o al menos con el ahí solo, las lagrimas seguían inundando sus ojos peor que un rio, y su visión se fue borrando con ellas. La imagen de Derek se repetía una y otra vez, la imagen donde lo vio con otro chico, verlo ahí todo sonrisas para después verlo todo amargado. Y todo por su culpa. Se acerco a la cama, inclinando el cuerpo sobre esta y apoyándose con las palmas en las manos, mientras mantenía la boca abierta intentando agarrar grandes bocanadas de aire intento que aquel aire llegase a sus pulmones, pero no, no funcionaba. Se subió a la cama gateando hacia la cabecera, con el cuerpo tembloroso, sollozando y aun con falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo, quizás pronto perdería la conciencia, pero al menos lo haría en un lugar donde el aroma de Derek a pesar de todo inundaba sus fosas nasales, logrando calmarlo al menos un poco. Llego hacia donde estaban las almohadas, tomando una de ellas, llevándosela a su pecho y lo abraza con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en ella, aspirando con fuerza el aroma que aun seguía ahí, queriendo que su aroma quedara muy muy grabado en lo más dentro de su cerebro.

-Amigo, ¿cada vez que te encuentre estarás en un ataque de pánico? –Mientras hablaba, sin perder el tiempo, Scott se acerco a su amigo para envolverlo entre sus brazos, Stiles ya no tenía el ataque de pánico, el dulce aroma de Derek que percibía lo ayudo en aquello, pero también ayudo a que las lagrimas no dejaran de salir ni un momento.- Hey…

Stiles levanto el rostro, sabía que no le debía de dar pena que su mejor amigo lo viera así, porque últimamente es la manera en que se lo encontraba y lo agradecía, porque también ayudaba a consolarlo.

-Se…Se… -Su voz sonaba temblorosa, tan rota, pero con los sollozos no podía ni hablar, aquellos sollozos no dejaban de salir de sus ojos con cada lagrima que se resbalaba por sus mejillas.- Scott.

-Primero. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando a los ojos rojos de su amigo por tanto llorar.- Cálmate, ¿sí?

Pero recibió solo una negación de cabeza por el castaño.

-¡No puedo! –Y ni él mismo sabe de dónde saco aquellas fuerzas para gritarle.- Scott, se fue, se fue por mi culpa, soy un maldito estúpido, ¿Por qué le hice caso a Zack? Debí de rechazarlo, pero después de que pasara lo de Derek, yo me sentía tan… tan necesitado de amor, quería a alguien que me quisiera y ahí estaba el idiota de Zack, y yo me dije, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Pero yo… yo…no sabía que Derek se pondría así, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara.-Stiles volteo a mirar a su mejor amigo aun con los ojos cristalinos y llevo una mano a la camisa negra de Scott, haciéndola puño y ahogo un sollozo para seguir hablando, mientras se refugiaba en su pecho.- Yo... yo no quería.

Y así siguió con la frase “yo no quería” saliendo una y otra vez de los labios de Stiles, mientras seguía refugiado en los brazos de su mejor amigo, mientras este intentaba que el cuerpo tembloroso del castaño dejara de estarlo y aunque sentía su camisa empapada por sus lagrimas no dijo nada y lo dejo ser.

-Lo encontraremos. –Scott no aguanto que el único sonido que inundara la habitación fuesen los sollozos y el llanto de su mejor amigo, así que decidió romper aquel silencio hablando lo más suave posible.

Stiles alzo la mirada hacia Scott, soltando la camisa de su mejor amigo la cual se había aferrado durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió.

-¿Me lo prometes? –La voz de Stiles era tan baja que si no fueran por los poderes de hombre lobo y sus sentidos súper desarrollados Scott ni lo hubiera escuchado.

El castaño se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y parpadeo un par de veces intento quitar los restos de agua que quedaron en sus pestañas.

-Te lo prometo.

Y la seguridad de sus palabras hizo sacarle una media sonrisa a su mejor amigo, que a pesar de tener el rostro rojo volvió a ser el Stiles de antes en pocos segundos o al menos intentaba serlo.

-Vamos Scotty, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Y volvió a tomar la almohada que había soltado para abrazar a Scott, deseando que el aroma salado de sus lagrimas no hubiese arruinado el aroma dulce y varonil de Derek.- ¿Puedes oler algo de Derek aquí?

Scott tomo la almohada que su amigo le ofrecía con mucho pesar y la olfateo profundamente y asintió con la cabeza para después ver a su mejor amigo, viendo como el rostro se iluminaba de esperanzas y en ese momento se prometió a su mismo que haría cualquier cosa para ver feliz a Stiles y si encontrar a Derek lo hacía feliz, lo haría.

-¡Vamos! –Stiles volvió agarrar la camisa de Scott de un puño mientras lo arrastraba fuera del loft pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se giro pero sin soltarlo. – ¿Podrías llamar a los demás? Más narices son mejores que una.

Scott alzo una ceja muy al estilo Derek y al verlo, algo se removió en el interior de Stiles regresándole las ganas que tenia de llorar mientras se mordía el labio inferior evitando volver a romperse, tenía que encontrarlo y perdería mucho tiempo si se ponía a llorar ahora.

-Solo llámalos.

Scott obedeció llamando primero a Isaac para después llamar a Erika que últimamente se la pasa con Boyd así que solo necesito hacer dos llamadas.

Pasaron 20 minutos para que los hombres lobos faltantes llegaran y durante ese tiempo Stiles no dejo de moverse, si permanecía parado, caminaba de un lado a otro y si permanecía sentado movía ya sea su pierna o su jugueteaba con sus manos.

-Acabo de llevar y ya me mareaste.-Dijo Isaac dirigiéndose a Stiles, el cual se puso de pie de golpe, mientras que Boyd y Erika terminaban de entrar. -¿Cuál es la urgencia?  
Scott les conto lo de la desaparición de Derek y durante todo ese tiempo Stiles mantuvo la mirada gacha, como si el piso o sus pies fueran muy interesantes y aunque Scott omitió el porqué Derek se marcho supo que cualquiera que hubiese estado presente en los acontecimientos ocurridos anteriormente con la pareja que en si no eran pareja, sabía que Stiles era el culpable de todo, pero nadie dijo nada, solamente Erika se acerco y le susurro al oído:

-Lo encontraremos.

Y ahí es cuando Stiles levanto el rostro dedicándole a la rubia el segundo intento de sonrisa del día y le correspondió el abrazo.

Los hombres lobos recorrieron el loft en busca de algo que tuviera el aroma a Derek impregnado en el y así poder rastrearlo.  
Pero lo que encontraban, su olor si estaba ahí, pero no era suficiente.

-Le diré a mi papá si puede mandar a una patrulla, al menos en los rededores de Beacon Hills. –Dijo Stiles derrotado y la esperanza que una vez pudo tener cayó todo abajo y ahora no queda nada, quizás nunca lo encuentre.

-No. –Scott lo volteo a mirar mientras hablaba, es el Alpha, tiene que tomar enserio su papel.- Lo buscaremos nosotros, chicos, tomen cualquier cosa, cualquier pista, cualquier olor fuerte o leve, pero vamos a buscar a Derek.

Los hombres lobo solo asintieron con la cabeza y con al menos un poco del olor de Derek metido en su nariz salieron del loft a empezar su rescate. Stiles se fue en su jeep, no tenía muy bien pensado lo que tenía que hacer o donde buscar pero algo tenía que hacer, tampoco se podía quedar ahí sin hacer nada, no con la ansiedad que siente por encontrarlo y por la angustia de no saber si está bien o mal. 

Pasaron las horas, quien sabe cuántas, pero al momento que terminaron su búsqueda el cielo estaba completamente a oscuras con la luz de la luna iluminándoles un poco, aunque no servía de mucha ayuda.

-Stiles.- Y de repente Scott apareció la ventana del coche de Stiles después de tomar una pequeña pausa para descansar ya que manejo toda la tarde y parte de la noche y resulta que esa aparecion de la nada hizo asustar al castaño y lo hizo dar un brinco en su propio asiento.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Scott! –le reclamo Stiles, llevándose una mano al pecho justo donde está su corazón el cual siente latir muchísimo más rápido gracias al susto que se llevo pero poco a poco se fue calmando, listo para preguntar si hubo algo de suerte.- ¿Y?

Hubo un silencio, no fue necesario que Scott dijera alguna palabra ya que Stiles lo entendió a la perfección, trago saliva pero lo que quería tragar era aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Pero mañana será otro día y seguiremos buscando. –Stiles solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, encendiendo el auto y despidiéndose solamente con un gesto de mano puso el auto en marcha en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar no vio la patrulla y por las horas que eran supuso que su padre aun seguiría en la comisaria. Camino hacia su habitación y al llegar a esta se dio una ducha que le resulto demasiado relajante pero a la vez le sirvió para desahogarse haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua de la duda. Salió después de un rato y con su pijama se tiro boca abajo sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando fijamente de ella perdiéndose poco a poco en los recuerdos que se empezaban a formar en su cabeza como la vez que Derek se metió a su habitación cuando era un fugitivo de la justicia por su culpa y por la de Scott más las miles de veces que volvió a entrar ahí de la misma forma aunque ya fuera por cosas insignificantes. Se levanto de la cama para abrir la ventana, pensando que en cualquier momento Derek podría entrar de nuevo y se la haría fácil, necesitaba verse, no podían perder tiempo valioso y si entraba él estaría despierto, aunque le llevara toda la noche. Volvió a la cama y se recostó de nuevo en la cama en la misma posición que anteriormente se había puesto mirando aun en dirección de la ventana, rehusándose a cerrar los ojos porque estaba seguro que Derek entraría en cualquier momento o al menos eso creía pensar, pero pasaban las horas y nada pasaba, solo el sueño aumentaba más y más hasta sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido amaneciendo al día siguiente con la almohada empapada de lagrimas después de tener la peor pesadilla de su vida donde a Derek le pasaban cosas horribles, donde le gritaba porqué, porqué le hizo eso, porqué lo engaño así, era un milagro que solo llorase entre sueños y no amaneciera gritando como veces anteriores.

Y después de aquella noche Stiles no pensó que cada vez que se acostara soñaría constantemente el mismo sueño y que se despertaría llorando, día tras día, noche tras noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ♥
> 
> No olviden irse sin dejar sus kudos y/o comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? sinceramente yo me deprimí escribiéndolo, no me gusta los finales tristes pero al final esto vino a mi mente y pensé que así habría mas drama :c
> 
> Si les gusto, déjenme decirles que no es el final alternativo, sera como una especie de series.
> 
> O la podría dejar así, ¿final feliz o triste?
> 
> Dejen su opinión en los comentarios y no se olviden de dejar kudos.
> 
> Gracias por leer ♥


End file.
